This invention relates generally to ironing boards and more particularly concerns wall-mounted, self-storing ironing boards.
Known wall-mounted, self-storing ironing boards have a wooden casing sized to fit into the space between household wall studs which typically are on 16xe2x80x3 centers. The casing is covered by a hinged door. A linkage is hinged between the lower portion of the ironing platform and the bottom of the casing. A steel rod fixed to the lower end of the platform has ends which are disposed in vertical tracks routed into the lower side walls of the wooden casing. When the platform is lowered into its horizontal use position or raised into its vertical storage position, the ends of the steel rod slide in frictional engagement in the wooden tracks.
One major problem with these known self-storing ironing boards is that the rod does not slide smoothly in the tracks. In order to facilitate the sliding motion of the steel rod in the wooden tracks, the ends of the rod are sometimes fitted with Teflon caps and the wood surfaces of the tracks are waxed. This solution is temporary at best because the caps wear out and the tracks need frequent waxing and worn caps or uneven dispersion of wax causes the rod to stutter as it slides. If the stutter is alternating from side to side, the rod will shimmy in the casing. Consequently, raising and lowering the platform can be a tedious and irritating experience and even cause damage to the structure of the ironing board.
Another major problem results from the depth of the casing being limited by the thickness of the wall in which it is mounted. This limitation is accentuated because the iron is typically stored on a heat-shielded shelf in the casing. The front edge of the shelf prevents rotation of the platform to a fully vertical condition in the shallow casing, so the platform tends to fall out of the casing. In some known devices, the center of gravity of the combined pivoting components happens to be positioned so that it is slightly rearward of the pivot hinge when the platform is tilted forward from vertical. However, since the rod does not slide smoothly in the tracks, the center of gravity frequently does not reach the crossover point beyond which the platform would tend to rotate into the casing rather than out of the casing. Consequently, in order to assure that the platform does not free fall into its horizontal position when the door is opened, a latch is required to secure the platform to the casing in the vertical storage position.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board which is so narrow and shallow as to be mounted between the studs of a residential wall. Another object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board which rotates smoothly between a horizontal use position and an almost vertical storage position. A further object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board which tends to automatically rotate into its casing as it approaches its almost vertical storage position. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board which uses no components which require replacement due to wear incurred during sliding engagement of the platform rod in its guide tracks. It is also an object of this invention to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board which requires no waxing of the guide tracks in which the platform rod is slidably engaged. Still another object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board which requires no latch to maintain the platform in its almost vertical storage position. And it is an object of this invention to provide a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board which has a platform which is gravitationally held in its almost vertical stage position.
In accordance with the invention, a wall-mounted, self-storing ironing board is provided which has a shallow, narrow, open fronted casing with oppositely disposed inverted L-shaped tracks in lower portions of its side walls. An elongated platform extending along a lengthwise axis has a horizontal rod fixed to one end of the platform which is perpendicular to the axis. The ends of the rod are slidably disposed in the tracks. A linkage is connected between an intermediate portion of the platform by a first hinge and a lower end of the casing by a second hinge. As the rod slides in the tracks, the platform rotates between a horizontal ironing position with the platform extending forward of the casing and an almost vertical storage position with the platform contained in the casing. The linkage is configured so that the center of gravity of the linkage and platform taken together passes rearwardly of the rotational axis of the second hinge as the platform approaches the almost vertical storage position. A pair of lining inserts are disposed in the tracks and slidably engage with the rod ends. The coefficient of friction between the inserts and the rod ends is such that the platform is gravitationally pulled into its almost vertical storage position when the center of gravity passes rearwardly of the rotational axis of the second hinge. Preferably, the rod is a steel tube and the inserts are made of molded plastic.
In a preferred embodiment, the horizontal rod is fixed to one end of a turntable and end of the elongated platform overlaps the turntable. A pivot pin connecting the platform to the turntable allows the platform to be rotated in a plane parallel to the turntable so that the platform can be rotated at angles in relation to the wall on which the board is mounted. In this embodiment, the linkage is connected between an end of the turntable and the lower end of the casing and is aligned so that the center of gravity of the linkage, the turntable and the platform taken together passes rearwardly of the rotational axis of the second hinge as the platform approaches its almost vertical storage position.